Defender of the Will
by iKawaiiPandda
Summary: A new crew member added to the Straw Hat Pirates. Will she be able to help the crew in their dire need of help? How will her ablilty to see the Straw Hat's future help or destroy them? Read to find out. Possible Zolu. I suck at summaries, but please R
1. Chapter 1:: A Mysterious Night

The Defender of the Will

CHAPTER 1

**I** never expected one of those goofy animes I watched to ever come true. I mean they were just fiction, right? They were simply people of imagination that those manga writers had drawn to make a story.

I am Alexis Grace, your average fan-girl/anime freak, I guess. My name translates into Defender of the Will, so I thought it was amusing to believe that 'will' was the One Piece Haki or something like that.

Yeah, I am a huge nerd and fan-girl when it comes to One Piece. I almost know that series like the back of my hand.

_Almost_.

I had just gotten the latest One Piece manga issue from the bookstore and was about to read it in my favorite spot; the harbor.

I always had thought that reading a pirate manga next to my town's wooden harbor would give me that 'ocean' feel; it did.

My eyes were scanning each panel of the manga; taking in every little detail. Every thing that was spoken by the characters I took into the heart, even though I knew that this was all fiction. However, some where in my heart I wouldn't let go that these pirates were just imaginary people.

They all seemed so…..

Real.

Ah! What a bunch of baloney I was throwing all over the place!

Pirates were old ancient people and they only existed in certain places of the current world as purely wretched thieves on ships. They were nothing like the pirates I dreamt of at night; nothing like the pirates of the One Piece world.

My day dreaming and reading took a lot of time out of my day and I was now squinting to even see my book.

It was nearly sun set and there was no real light by the harbor. Everything seemed so dark even if the sun was just setting.

I decided to pack my things up and head back home to snuggle up to go to sleep.

The sun seemed to be setting quickly, but it was a bit foggy at the coast that night so it was hard to see if it had disappeared completely or not over the horizon.

With the little light I had from the moon, I saw a medium sized boat way off in the distance.

I rubbed my eyes and figured I was fooling my self. When I looked again, the ship was gone.

Dismissing the weird image, I proceeded to head towards my house, but with one step I slipped and fell right into the ocean.

The sea seemed to suck me in and I could barely see through the thick, thick darkness that surrounded me.

My side bag was on my side still, but the manga book had slipped out and gotten ruined. I reached for the destroyed book, but failed on doing so.

The ocean swallowed me whole and I felt like I left the world for good.

_Or so I thought._

_

* * *

_Heheh.. This is my first ever fanfic... I hope you guys will want to read it.. I was so influenced in reading all those other One piece Fanfics.. So I wrote my own! BTW My name isn't really Alexis Grace. ^^_  
_


	2. Chapter 2:: A New Adventure

CHAPTER 2:: A new Adventure

"Oh! Look, Look! She's awake! Shishishi"

"Ooooh! She's a beauty isn't she- Ow!"

"Shut up!"

"Yeah Dart-brow"

"What did you say moss head?"

"Would you guys just shut up?"

"Yohoho.. I hope this little lady will allow me to see her panties."

"LIKE HECK SHE WILL!"

"Ah! Harsh!"

"What ever… Guys just keep quiet."

Voices. Voices. Familiar, yet so strange. They were speaking in Japanese, yet I understood them in English.

These voices… Why did they seem familiar? My eyes wouldn't open, yet they knew I was awake.

_Where the heck was I?_

I finally got my eyes to open to a blurred scene of 9 people standing around me. I recognized one thing through the blur; a straw hat.

'_No way. No way. No way! This has to be a dream!' _I thought to myself. Yes. That was right. I was dreaming that's all. No more than a simple dream! Ha! Being around a seventeen-year-old guy with a straw hat was preposterous! Yet… The way they spoke and mingled sounded so _real_.

My vision cleared to see the man whose head belonged under that straw hat. I saw none other that the main character of One Piece, Monkey D. Luffy.

My eyes had widened at this sight only to seem more shocked to see the rest of the Straw Hat Crew. I quickly sat up and looked at each one of them to take in each detail. It was painful to sit up for some reason, but the pain was slowly disappearing. I must have been treated from that fall into the ocean, or it was purely my mind trying to fool me again.

That anime wasn't real! It was just a made-up animation with voice actors and producers and….. Did that reindeer just check my forehead for a fever? No! That was stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!

But that furry hand and hoof felt so real and living just then. I also knew that in my dreams everyone's face was blurred out and I could barely tell who they were. Here each face was as clear as daylight. This had to be just a very vivid, abnormal dream, right?

The girl with the orange hair who I recognized as Nami, the navigator, told me to lie down and rest a bit more. I followed without a peek and laid down back onto the makeshift bed.

My eyes were still open as I was examined by the ship's reindeer doctor, Tony Tony Chopper. The rest of the crew was yelled at by Nami and they all exited the room, excluding Nami and Chopper.

Once the treatment was done I sat up and put my hand on my head. The pain had disappeared completely leaving one question in my mind that had to be answered.

"Where am I?" I asked with complete confusion.

Nami smiled at me lightly and looked at me with those hazel eyes.

"You're on the Straw Hat Pirate's ship, Thousand Sunny. My name is Nami. What is your name?"

Nami's voice was comforting and reassuring. I almost wanted to believe that this wasn't a huge figment of my imagination. _Almost._

"P - Pirate ship? Um… I am Alexis Grace… Please call me Lexi."

My voice seemed hoarse and there were hints of fear in it.

"Nice to meet you Lexi-san and yes. A pirate ship. Surely you've heard of us."

At that comment, all I could was nod and looked at her with the same confused eyes. Then Chopper spoke as he got up and prepared to leave.

"My name is Tony Tony Chopper. I'm the ship's doctor. Nice to meet you Lexi-san. Nami. I'm going back down to the deck to see what lunch he prepared for Lexi."

Nami nodded at the reindeer and drew her attention back to me. She had answered all my questions within a few minutes and I could hear "Mellorine! Mellorine!" coming towards the door. I knew it was Sanji, the love-cook of the ship, coming to me with my lunch.

With the few moments I had, I looked back onto what Nami had told me. So this wasn't a dream at all. It seemed that when I fell into the ocean I somehow transported into the One Piece world, and of all people the Straw Hat Pirates fished me out of the water to rescue me. It was hard to take in, but the way Nami had said it I believe it with all my heart.

When Sanji came into the room dancing around like an idiot in love I smiled a bit and brushed back my long brunette hair. He had blushed at me lightly and gave me the soup like a gentleman. He even gave me the nickname of 'Lexi-chii' and treated me like he would to Nami or Robin, the other women on the ship.

The soup he had served me was like heaven on earth. Everything was so tastefully made and it was full of unique flavors I couldn't describe! Each flavor complemented the last and they all ended up in a huge swirl of tasty goodness. I drank the soup whole-heartedly and immediately, I was stuffed. I never knew how good Sanji's food was since I only watched the crew praise it, saying it was the most delicious thing in the world. Now I knew for myself that they were right.

"T - Thank you Sanji-san."

The cook gave me a very weird look and then looked at Nami who returned the same look back.

"How do you know my name Lexi-chii…? I don't believe I introduced myself or Nami-san had introduced me."

"Um. I heard people talking outside and I heard your name so I guessed."

This definitely didn't convince the cook pirate, but he took it as an answer anyway. He seemed like he was just being polite about it since I was a lady. He took the empty dishes from me and exited the room with Nami.

I could hear three of the boys having much loud fun on the grass deck of Sunny, the ship. It seemed like a nice day to be outside. I got out of bed, feeling great after Chopper's treatment. I noticed I had new clothing on and recognized it as Nami's clothes. She had a really cute style for a pirate.

Maybe being on this ship won't be so bad. I mean, there's a whole bunch of adventures waiting for me! I had one problem though; I had to get the mighty Captain Luffy to accept me onto his ship!

* * *

A/N: Yay chapter two! Please Review! ^^


	3. Chapter 3:: Fun in the Sun

CHAPTER 3

Fun out in the Sun

After I stepped outside, for a moment I was blinded by the bright light of the sun. It was never this bright where I lived and definitely the air wasn't this clean. As my vision cleared, I could make out two figures on the lawn deck below me. I was easily able to match the faces to names.

The first person I laid my eyes upon was a long nosed, curly-haired guy about seventeen years old or so. He was wearing brown overalls and had a pretty huge tan sack slung to his side. He was telling tall tales about how he defeated a huge one eyed humongous sea urchin when he was two. I chuckled at this foolish man as I paired a name with him; Usopp.

My gaze was broken by a certain teen with a straw hat. He had crashed right into Usopp yelled "Your it!" I smiled at the man and watched his with adoring eyes. He was laughing uncontrollably at Usopp, who was currently yelling at him. He then suddenly looked at me with fascinated eyes. I wanted to shy away and return to that room where I was suppose to be, but I waved lightly at the teen wearing the straw hat. He returned a signature smile and ran up the stairs towards me.

"Hey! Look Usopp! She's awake!"

He exclaimed to Usopp while poking my cheek. I swatted the finger away and looked him in the eyes. The teen looked back with a very playful look in his eyes and that same huge smile on his face. Honestly, it was sort of annoying at first, but it grew on my after a few seconds. My mean, determined look faded into a look like his. My frown transformed into a smile just as bright as the teen's and I nodded at him.

"Name's Alexis Grace. Call me Lexi… Okay Luffy?"

Once more I got that confused look from Luffy and Usopp. They stared at me as if they saw a ghost. For a moment, there was a really awkward silence. Out of nothing, Luffy started to crack up and looked at me as if I was a idol.

"Um… What?"

"You're so interesting! Want to play tag with us?"

I was a bit freaked out when he just let it go randomly as if it was nothing. Usopp had that same look for another moment, but it disappeared into a mischievous smile.

"Or… We can pull a trick on Zoro."

At this idea, my eyes lit up and a bright smile came on my face. I nodded and stuck my thumb up.

"Heck yeah! Let's do it Usopp!"

Usopp was confused again for a moment, but shrugged his shoulders and went off to get the supplies for the prank.

This crew was amazing and so relaxed even when a stranger like me boarded their ship! I knew that Luffy was always the unaware one, but even the cautious Usopp had opened up. I was strangely earning the crew's trust and I could tell that the captain already accepted me in his crew. I had noted that whenever Luffy had thought someone was interesting he wanted them on his crew. I guess my adventures with the Straw Hat Crew were just going to begin!

And our first adventure was going to survive through pranking Zoro! 

* * *

A/N:: Ah... Chapter 3.. Heh. This was a short but sweet one. I love this chapter. Ha.. Playing as Usopp and luffy= epicness.

Thank you for those who favorited. I promise I'll post more chapters from now on! You give me hope for my writing.

Please Review! Thank you! ::End of A/N


	4. Chapter 4:: The Prank?

CHAPTER 4

"Hahahaha!"

"You're it Luffy! Why are you running the opposite way?"

"Luffy! Don't swing too high! You might land in the water!"

I was having the time of my life with these two pirates. Turns out pranking Zoro took a bit more work than expected. That green-haired first mate/swordsman was training, so we wouldn't be able to prank him until he fell asleep. Until that time came we played tag and jumped off the swing, landing on the soft grass deck.

Only once did Luffy fall on his face with a whole bunch of grass in his mouth. Usopp and I were laughing at him without stop when Usopp was suddenly hit on the head with a wrench.

I reached out to stop him from falling, but failed to do so. I slowly turned my head to see the man who hit Usopp on the head with the wrench. I found my eyes gazing upon the really awesome cyborg shipwright of the ship, Franky.

"Ah! Luffy! This is the tenth time I have to fix the grass because of you and that swing!"

The cyborg was yelling at Luffy angrily and I couldn't figure out why Usopp was hit too. I let it go since I wasn't being yelled at or rather being paid any attention. I started to sling away from the scene and climb the stairs to run away back to my room. I was stopped by running into a man with a suit and tie on.

"Why are you outside Lexi-chii? It's not good to be out. Chopper's going to be pretty upset that his patient isn't obeying his orders."

Oh shoot. I was totally caught now! I looked up at Sanji with a very guilty look and he shook his head.

"I make an excuse for you Lexi-chii."

Thank goodness for me being a lady! Sanji couldn't resist seeing a girl being yelled at by anyone. I thanked him quickly and ran back to grass deck, knowing that I was in the clear.

I noticed Usopp regaining his balance and cursing at Franky for hitting him with a wrench. Luffy was laughing his head off at this whole thing. One thing that I could appreciate about Luffy was that he was very forgiving when it came to little fits like these. After all, he could laugh off all the near-death fights that Sanji and Zoro got them selves into.

Franky had just shrugged his shoulders at Usopp and warned Luffy not to do it again, which was returned with a huge fit of giggles. He left the scene, going under the deck to tinker with his new weapons and such. Usopp came up behind me and slung his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey Lexi… I think Zoro's sleeping now… Want to prank him?"

I replied with a huge smile and a nod.

"But- You and Luffy take all the blame. I don't want to set a bad image with Zoro quite yet. I still have to get him to trust me."

Usopp pouted at my statement for a couple moments and then he nodded in understanding. Thank goodness Usopp was pretty smart when it came to things like this.

Luffy had disappeared to get the makeshift gun full of paint balls. He returned with the gun in his hands and a huge smile plastered on his face. There was one slight problem with that picture; Luffy had red and blue paint splattered all over him and the paint ball gun was empty.

"AH! Luffy! How the heck did you get paint all over you?"

"The paint ball gun shot at me."

Luffy's remark was so stupid and idiotic that I just hit my hand to my forehead. Oh gosh, this captain was a first rate idiot! Usopp was feeling quite sad that his invention was ruined and Luffy laughing didn't make it worse. I just shrugged and looked up at the crow nest where Zoro was sleeping. Well that didn't go out so well did it? I then realized that it probably was better that I didn't prank him. I needed to really earn everyone's trust on his ship before I could goof around with Luffy and Usopp. Between Usopp's complaining about the paint ball gun and Luffy's laughs I could hear a splash in the ocean.

I ran to the side of the ship to see a huge three-eyed sea monster looking at the ship rather hungrily.

I yelled at Luffy to tell him about the monster, when the three-eyed creature rose out of the water and prepared to attack me with it's sharp shark-like teeth. I knew right then that I was screwed… But I didn't know that Luffy already accepted me as his Nakama (Crew) member and was going to protect me until he died.

If I didn't know that then, then I sure know now.


	5. Chapter 5:: A New Nakama

CHAPTER 5

A New Nakama(Crew member)

My heart was pounding as the huge sea monster showed his razor sharp teeth. I knew I was going to die and I knew that it was no use running. I was already Sea Monster food.

I closed my eyes to face the truth and waited for the monster to chomp down.

After a minute or so, I realized that there was no sound but the calm ocean. Slowly I opened my eyes to see the sea monster receiving a punch from Luffy and his straw hat upon my head.

The world seemed fuzzy for a moment as I took in the scene that was presented to me.

_'Wait… Luffy, **the** Monkey D. Luffy had just saved me from a sea monster?'_

That statement right there had just made my day even if I was just about to die a moment ago.

When the sea monster hissed at Luffy and retreated in the ocean, I heard Luffy give a sad sigh.

"Ah! It would have tasted so good! Sanji! You could've cooked it right?"

Again, the mighty feared Straw Hat Luffy had said something so idiotic after he just saved my life. I let it go with a sigh and went up to him with a very thankful look.

"Thank you Luffy. Here's your hat."

I returned his hat and an understanding passed between us.

He knew that I could be trusted and I knew that he could be trusted.

Could this be a bonding between Nakama?

Perhaps, but that would have to wait till after dinner!

Okay, one thing about dinner I totally had forgotten about; Luffy takes everyone's food. I could barely even get a whole piece of food without him taking it and stuffing it in his mouth.

When I wasn't eating, I was laughing at Luffy's foolish and the crew's actions.

There was Sanji ranting about his love for Nami and Robin, Luffy taking everyone's food, Usopp making our paint ball fail sound much more exaggerated than what it was, Chopper totally believing Usopp's tall tale.

There was also Zoro and Nami yelling at Luffy for taking their food, Brook cracking out his 'Skull Jokes', and Franky trying to start a conversation with Robin about his new invention. All in all, it was a really fun dinner and I was exhausted after.

I was really thankful that Chopper had checked up on me for a fever and gave me the okay of roaming the ship as long as I took the medicine he prescribed to me.

I had no problem taking the medicine since Sanji treated me with a really nice drink to swallow it with.

One question came up after dinner from Nami.

"Hey Lexi-san, what will your position on our crew be? I mean I'm navigator… so who are you?"

This question totally caught me off guard and I thought about it for a bit. I finally got the master place for me on the ship!

I led Nami to Chopper's doctor office and grabbed my no longer wet side pack. I took out my journal that had all the adventures of the crew in it, including things that the crew had yet to discover.

I have no idea why I ever wrote those down since I had the manga books, but I guess boredom leads you to doing weird things. I showed the book to Nami and smiled.

"I'll be the crew's Logger and record keeper!"

The tone in my voice was really cheerful and Nami smiled at me acceptingly.

"That sounds great! But- I'm going to still keep track of the money. I don't want Zoro or someone to make you give them an uneven share."

I was glad Nami accepted me into the position. From what I noted, she wasn't very kind to many people, but I guess I was pretty wrong. Who knew that this Cat Burglar could be my best friend on this ship? I guess wanted names were just purely names! I wondered what my wanted name would be if I stayed with the crew long enough. Well I would need a weapon first and I knew the best person to consult; Usopp. I was about to head to talk to him, but I realized it was pretty late at night now. I looked at Nami and she exactly knew what I was about to ask.

"We have a spare bed in the girl's room. I insisted that we get another bed because I hoped we'd get another girl on the ship like you. Shall we go to sleep?"

I was slightly surprised that Nami wanted another person on the ship. I thought she had enough with the entire ruckus already, but adding another loud person like me to the group, was she insane or was she just really accepting?

I let the thought go and I walked with Nami to the girl's bedroom. This was a part of the ship I had never seen before.

The room was really spacious with a couch, book shelf, and (now three) beds. I went to the bed she told me to go to and changed into a pair of pajamas loaned to me by Nami. She told me that she'd buy me my own clothing in the next town we landed at. I was really thankful and I immediately fell asleep, right when Nami blew out the candle. The world was wonderful for I was now living in my dream world as a pirate!

Although, that night I had really vivid dream.

* * *

A/N:: I know I promised ZoLu.. It'll come don't worry! Right now I really wanted to make the crew accepting the main character.. Don't murder me for suddenly have horrible chapters...

Anyways... REVIEW! ^^ END OF A/N


	6. Chapter 6:: Weapons

**CHAPTER 6**

**Dream **

**I was crying. My world was crumbling around me and my hands were covered in blood. I looked around to see the dead bodies of people I knew.**

**I had just met them, but they were just like family to me; they were the one who I care for and loved. I touched each of them on their cheeks and hugged them. My tears washed away some of the blood from their faces as I hugged them each tightly. There was one thing they had all died from; a stab to the heart. **

**They were all around me, each dead. **

**No wait, there was one alive still. **

**The one with messy black hair and a scar within one eye. He looked at him with forgiving eyes and reached out to touch me. He tried his best to sit up and reach out to hug me. **

**I looked at him with horrified eyes and pushed him back onto the floor where he mumbled something and fell right there. **

**Tears over flowed my eyes and then everything went black. **

**Reality **

**I was shaken awake by Nami looking down at me with worried eyes. I sat up and put my hand to my forehead to see that I had a terrible headache at the moment. I felt sort of dizzy and something about that dream left me with a horrible feeling. **

"**You were crying in your sleep Lexi. Are you okay?"**

**I nodded at her and wiped away the tears that were still lingering on my eyes. I got out of bed and changed into a t-shirt and some jeans that Nami lent me.**

**I stretched up towards the ceiling, trying to forget that dream. Some dreams are better forgotten, while others needed to be remembered and treasured. That dream was definitely something I wanted to forget. Luckily I was able to forget about it completely once breakfast came around. **

**It was a quite funny and event breakfast when Luffy had fallen asleep face first into his food and Sanji kicked him for wasting food. **

**Turns out our captain didn't get much sleep the last night because he had to keep watch. **

**I was glad that my food wasn't being stolen every time I tried to eat it. My mind remembered something that I needed really bad; a weapon.**

"**Hey Usopp! Can you help me out later?"**

"**Yeah sure. What do you need with from the great Captain Usopp?"**

"**Ha. Very funny, but Luffy's my only captain! And… I need to get a weapon."**

**Usopp pouted at my comment and everyone else laughed at him. He finally calmed down and agreed to help me after breakfast. After that, breakfast went pretty smoothly if you ignore the fight Sanji and Zoro started and Luffy's idiotic actions. **

**Usopp came up to after breakfast and started interviewing me for my strengths. **

"**So… You're our logger now hm?"**

"**Yup. That sounds right."**

"**Is there anything cool that you can do?"**

"**Um… I can yo-yo pretty darn well."**

"**Aha! Okay I've got an idea."**

"**Really? Sweet! Thanks Usopp!"**

**Man! That Usopp was one brilliant inventor! He told me to go entertain Luffy so that he won't do anything stupid while Usopp created the weapon. I nodded at him and went off onto my mission. **

"**Oii Luffy! Want to see something amazing?"**

**I started to call out the captain's name and finally he showed up with an eager look. **

"**What? What? What? Let me seeeeeee…."**

**I pulled out a small box filled with neon green clay. Yup, I had some really random stuff in my bag at the time. I didn't even know why that was even in there or how it got there. I usually found a lot of random stuff in my bag that belonged to me, such as the clay. **

**I opened the box and presented the clay to the captain. He split it half and half between us and he started to laugh at it when he saw Zoro sleeping nearby on the deck. Luffy ran over to Zoro and showed him the clay.**

"**Hey Zoroooo! Look! It's the color of your hair!"**

**Luffy was about to get punched in the face by the swordsman when Zoro stopped halfway to looked at the clay. His eye twitched as he looked at Luffy, very annoyed. **

"**Whatever… Go play with it somewhere else. I'm sleeping."**

"**But now you aren't Zoro!"**

**I interrupted their conversation by inserting that last comment. I looked at Zoro with a teasing look and he returned an annoyed, but accepting look. **

**I knew he thought that I was another Luffy. **

**I would have said that was not true, but it kind of was! Of course I was a girl and I was much, much smarter than the captain, but that didn't change the fact that I loved and craved adventure just like him. **

**Now I just needed to become one of the 'monster trio', the strongest three on the ship! **

**I was accepted into the crew, so why not prove to them that their Record Logger wasn't just another weakling on the ship! **

**That was when I heard Usopp calling my name and saying my weapons were finished. I was excited to see what weapon he had made for me! **

**Wait!**

**Did he just say ****weapons**?


	7. Chapter 7:: Attacks

Chapter 7

Curiosity was overwhelming as Usopp came running out from where ever his inventing center was. He had kindly provided a little sack for these inventions too!

I ran up to Usopp with an eager look and he put his hand out to say stop. I frowned at him and swiped the weapons from his hands.

I stuck my tongue out at him and ran over to retreat behind Luffy.

The captain was of no help and he just turned around towards me and tried to see what was in the bag. I looked at him in the eyes and then smiled. I opened the bag very slowly and heard wood softly clinking against wood.

I reached into the bag and pulled out two wood yo-yos with our flag logo on it. I tilted my head in confusion and threw one at Usopp.

"How the heck am I suppose to fight with these toys?"

I was a bit disappointed that Usopp just made some yo-yos that weren't even metal or something!

Well, I was disappointed until my idiot captain grabbed the yo-yo from my hand and yelled out in pain.

I wiped around to see spikes coming from the edges of the yoyo, making it the absolute death weapon.

Luffy fell to the ground, loosing his energy.

I took the yo-yo from him, immediately noticing that the blades were made of sea stone, a rock that is very effective against devil fruit's users like Luffy.

I then noticed that the Straw Hat Pirate Logo was sticking out, so I pressed it in. The logo popped back into place along with the spikes, which disappeared into the yo-yo.

I smiled brightly at Usopp and gave him a thumb up.

"Awesome weapon! Love it!"

He replied with a confident laughter and he started to brag about how great he was. Since Chopper was probably making medicine or something, no one believed Usopp's tall tales. Oh. I take that back, Luffy was the only one who was laughing at Usopp's lies.

Once I retrieved my other yo-yo from Usopp, I decided to entertain the boys with a few of my tricks. Before this whole mess, I was pretty skilled on the yo-yo and took it up as a hobby next to Anime.

Yeah, Anime is a hobby.

Anyways, I was doing simple tricks like walking the dog, the sleeper, around the world (where Usopp totally got in the face, very funny), and then baby's cradle. Usopp, after recovering from the hit, had noted that I had no attack moves. I tilted my head in confusion at this and Luffy took the responsibility of showing me. I watched him like a hawk, noting every single thing he did.

"Yosh (okay)… Gomu Gomu no….. Pistol!(Gum gum Pistol)"

Luffy had said that very loudly and his arm stretched much, much farther than it was suppose to. He had hit a sea monster that was coming towards us and suddenly his arm snapped back to him. Okay, that was pretty amazing that his arm stretched about 20 feet and that he was able to see the sea monster that far away. I clapped for him and then looked at Usopp.

"Well. What's your amazing weapon, Oh great Captain Usopp?"

I knew that if I used flattery, Usopp was instantly going to give in. Well, I was right!

Usopp took out his staff/sling shot weapon and loaded it with a small orange ball. He pulled down his goggles and smiled at me confidently. He drew back the sling and let it go full power.

"Hi no Tori Boshi! (Fire Bird Star)"

Out of that little pellet ball came a huge fire phoenix. I started to crack up once the Phoenix hit a cloud and disappeared in a pathetic ball of ashes. Wow, the great Captain Usopp wasn't really that great after all!

Usopp looked pretty disappointed in his weapon and glared at Luffy fro having such an awesome attack. I thanked the two for showing me their attacks and I already had an idea for what my attacks will be! Now someone to use them on… Ugh! Why couldn't there be any marines around?

Well, that would have to wait because it was lunch time now! Ooh, I wonder what yummy creations Sanji made for us?


	8. Chapter 8:: Confession

Chapter 8

Sanji had made a huge meal out of a giant octopus that Luffy and Usopp had caught earlier that day. Okay, I had some takoyaki before and it was pretty good, but damn! Sanji's takoyaki tasted like a thousand times better!

I was so glad that I was being fed gourmet food every single day. Well, I was happy with what I got. Luffy kept taking MY food and not even Usopp's! Finally I got fed up with him and stabbed his hand with my fork. Luffy let go a yell of pain and I smiled mysteriously.

"Don't take my food Luffy! Go take Usopp's!"

"Oi!"

Usopp obviously didn't like that remark. Well too bad Usopp! I'm not going to be the one who's starving on this ship! I guess I wouldn't starve though, because Sanji would always make me something when I asked. Anyways, Lunch was eventful as always and I had a fun time.

* * *

I stepped outside after lunch and leaned against the railing, enjoying the breeze. My hair ruffled in the wind as the ship went on sailing smoothly. I took in the nice salty air and remembered my dream. I shuddered at the sight of my new Nakama dying and Luffy reaching out to me. I cringed and hated myself for pushing him back in fear.

Why couldn't I have saved him? What does this dream mean? Everyone in my dream seemed older about a year or so and it looked as if everyone was weary and tired.

When I think back on that dream, it felt like I knew the place.

I pondered on that thought for very long and I was so in my train of thoughts that I did not notice an unexpected person touching my shoulder comfortingly. It was Zoro.

* * *

I whipped around startled to be faced by the green haired swordsman with a monotone look on. I looked down at the deck below me, looking guilty. What was I doing while I was thinking about the dream? What could have caused someone like Zoro to come over to me? Did I wake him from his nap or disturb his training? Ah! This was killing me! Thank goodness Zoro told me what was happening.

"You were about to fall overboard and you almost fainted."

Zoro seemed so stiff and his voice was stern. I looked up at him with very uncomfortable and guilty eyes. Great, now Zoro had to watch me every minute to make sure I didn't get hurt. Good job Alexis… good job….

I expected the swordsman to just wave it off and go back to his training, but he looked at me still and did not move. Zoro then asked a question I never expected from him.

"Are you okay?"

I blinked twice and looked up at him confused. He just asked me if I was okay? The question is; Was **he **okay in the head?

The Zoro I know never asks his Nakama if they were okay, unless they were badly injured or something.

I then remembered something I caught during a minor episode or manga chapter or something; Chopper said he always went to Zoro if he had something on his mind. Was Zoro trying to make a tie with me like that?

No, no, no! That was impossible and stupid- but the way he asked me…..

"I - I'm fine.. Don't worry."

I replied to him in a shaky voice. Of course everything wasn't okay! I just had a dream of all my Nakama dead and me killing off Luffy! How the heck was that okay?

I looked at Zoro again to see he had a patient and listening look. I sighed and gave in to him.

I spilled every single detail of my dream. Every. Single. Little. Detail. I hoped Zoro didn't think I was lying like Usopp or something. I didn't want to be known as a liar.

When I finished my tale I looked back at Zoro to see that same expression he had before I told him. He wasn't freaking out or anything. Zoro was a strange guy sometimes, wasn't he?

After a few moments of silence, Zoro finally spoke up and told me what he thought.

"That is a pretty deep dream Lexi. Deeper than even Chopper's nightmares. What are you going to do?"

I looked up at him and blinked again. What was I going to do? I hope it was just a dream, not some weird fortune teller thing. Something inside me told me it was going to happen in the near future. I sighed and looked out towards the ocean. Might as well tell Zoro what I feel, right?

"Something tells me it is going to happen… soon. All I can do is prevent it.. Right?"

Zoro scoffed at me lightly and crossed his arms. He rose an eyebrow at him and nodded. He then walk off down to deck to go and take a nap again. He sat there against the railing as if nothing had happened.

I, Alexis Grace the Journalist for the Straw Hat Pirates, have just earned the trust of Roronoa Zoro. And damn… I'm so glad I now have someone to talk to personally.

* * *

A/N:: Yay! Chapter 8 is out! Please R&R! I'll love ya forever~! Until next time~! c:


End file.
